


I wish we could've met normally

by AnimeFreakNerd81



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreakNerd81/pseuds/AnimeFreakNerd81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to the beach and gets distracted by the very very handsome lifeguard. Sadly, he was swimming, when he got distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish we could've met normally

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could not get this out of my mind all day, so here you go.

Why was he here? He hated the beach. The sand getting where no sand should ever be. The burning sun on his back. The tiny crabs crawling around the sand. No wait- he actually like the tiny crabs, they were adorable what can he say. Walking around living their lives. And they were tiny! That makes them even more ador- wait he got sidetracked. The only reason why he was here and not getting ready for the convention was because of 

Him...

The freaking hot lifeguard, who caught Jack's attention from his hotel room on the third floor THE THIRD FLOOR!! After that, he ran down in swim trunks to enjoy the "ocean's" view, and man what a view it was. His red hair looked like fire with the shining sun. His fierce but kind eyes watching over everyone like a hawk. His tone abs that looks hard as stone. His deep voice warning people of high tides. Ok he really needed to calm down and fast.

He finally decided to go for a swim to cool off, and maybe be noticed with his green hair. Like who isn't going to notice the bright green grass on top of his head. As he swam in the ocean he kept glancing over to the lifeguard to see if he saw him. 

Then it happened, they eyes met. They were the perfect shade of brown. Full of kindness and lo- OMG HE JUST WINKED AT HIM OMG!!! Wait what is he doing now? What? What is he- is he yelling at h- Jack was engulfed by a wave. He tried to fight against it, but he was only making it worst. He saw the light fading. The air leaving his lungs. No, he can't leave the world like this? No, he had so much to do! He needed to met his fans at the convention. He needed to thank them for changing his life for the best! He- he- he ne- then it all went dark.

"Hey- hey ca- can you hear me? " what? He felt something rough, but still soft on his lips. He was tempted to kiss back, until he felt a ton of air get blown inside his mouth. He shot up and started to cough up water. "Hey," his head shot towards the deep voice. He saw that his eyes were full of concern. " Hey calm down, just breath, come on, breath with me." The lifeguard started slowly breath in and out, and Jack found himself breathing with him.  After a while, they stopped. " There you go." He flashed a sexy smile. It took Jack by suprise and, he looked away. 

" Thank you, so much, I am sorry fo-" Jack was interupted.

" Hey, don't say that. That is something you shouldn't be sorry for. I wasn't going to let you die under my watch, so don't even think that  saving your life was an inconvenience." Jack couldn't comprehend how nice this guy was. His kindness matched his hotness. He was like the

" Most perfect person in the world." Did he saw that out loud? He saw the lifeguard blush and looked to the side. " OMG I am so so so sorry!!!"

The lifeguard chuckled, " No don't worry. It's truly flattering coming from you." He ended his line with a smile.

It was Jack's turn to blush. " Wow, I wish we could've met normally, and not by you saving my life and force to give me mouth to mouth."

The lifeguard laughed again. Man his laugh was so amazing. " Well then, let's try this again. Hi, I am Mark. And I was wondering if you would accompany me to diner tonight?"

Jack was so in shock. He wanted to go out with him?! Maybe he did go to the other side because this was too good to be true." Umm, uh, Hi, my named is Sean, and I would love to have diner with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
